


Lucio Owns You (and you love it)

by dyingforakiss



Category: the arcana
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bondage, CONSENTING - Freeform, Chains, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Flogging, Gore, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Magic, Masochism, Power Play, Sadism, Spanking, Subspace, Whipping, cum, filling, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingforakiss/pseuds/dyingforakiss
Summary: Lucio doms you hardcore. Lots of sadism and masochism. Big subspace.





	Lucio Owns You (and you love it)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is consenting. This is... A lot. If you know me please don't read this it's... Yep. (@you Arthur your call out time). Some of these aren't even my kinks unless I'm in subspace but like asdfghj here it is.

He pins you down to the bed and laughs heartily. There you are completely exposed and at his every whim and need. He can have and do absolutely whatever he wants to you and you couldn’t retaliate. Especially since now he’s grabbing your arms and chaining them to the bedposts. 

You try not to show how much you’re enjoying this; how much it’s turning you on. You want him to raw you; to hurt you and the thought of it makes you blush. He straddles you and smirks, a full erection already leaning against you. You look from it to his abs to his face and realise that he’s watching you examine him. He keeps eye contact with you while he explores your body. You relax into the pillow and release a breath as he traces over your chest and hips, your back arching as he gets closer to your clit. 

Seeing your reaction, he smiles at you and removes his hands making you whine softly. He moves backwards and moves your legs around his waist leaving you fully unprepared for him thrusting into you. You let out a yell as even though you’re incredibly wet for him it still hurts. He lets out a small moan at your yell, your pain turning him on even more. That’s the point of all of this and you know it, you love it. 

He grabs a small dagger and runs it over you, making you squirm and whine in anticipation. He stops below your breast and presses forward and drags it across your skin. A line of fresh red blood appears and he licks at it. He sucks on the spot for a moment as you moan before cutting even deeper on your ribcage and you arch your back into the knife. You beg a little for more and that’s when he leaves the biggest one at your right hip, he can only just reach while inside of you, and spreads the blood around with his fingers writing the word “whore” on your skin with it.  
Once satisfied with his work he pulls your legs from his waist to rest them on your shoulders and you gasp; he’s now far deeper in than he originally was. Your inexperience with sex shows as you try to hide your head while you blush while feeling exposed. You quickly get over it as he thrusts for the first time and you briefly look at him before throwing your head back into the pillow. He’s big, a lot bigger than you expect and the pain of being stretched and the stinging of the wounds, some still bleeding, practically has you on the edge of an orgasm. But you know you can’t cum; not until he does and not until he gives you permission. 

You arch your body up, making it easier for him to fuck you and he uses your hips to hold onto to you and help him thrust. His nails are long and dig into your skin only making it better and worse for you as you keep holding back as much as you can. He thrusts more aggressively and you scream in pain and pleasure as he keeps pushing into you. You yell out his name in pain and he seems to practically pulse inside of your body. He pulls you so hard into him that his nails form deep slashes into your hips and he releases all of his liquid into you. He doesn’t pull out until he’s finished and you moan when he does pull out.

He examines your desperate face, hair sticking to your forehead from sweat and covered in a few cuts and blood. He shakes his head and smirks and you know this is only beginning.   
   
You lie there in your own wetness and his cum and he walks out, letting the cum dry on your body. You’re still so turned on and keep pulling harder and harder at the chains in an attempt to get free and finish yourself. He comes back with some kind of small glass jar of oil, he puts a little on his tongue and you watch as his dick grows larger and you look on with joy and horror at what awaits you. He gets back on the bed and slaps you a few times and undoes the chains.

He tosses you onto your stomach and chains your arms together tightly and you know what’s coming. He pulls you further back and pulls your ass up into the air. He smacks your ass hard and you gasp while he laughs. The sound of slap comes from somewhere you can’t see but you’re so wet at the idea of what’s coming next. Your ass gets hit incredibly hard this time with some kind of riding crop and it doesn’t stop even when you’re in tears and your dripping down your own thighs. Eventually it stops and you hear a dagger being unsheathed and you scream into the pillow hard as he carves something into your back. A clank sounds as the dagger is tossed aside. 

The pause is longer than you’d expect before you feel a stretching pain ripping through you; once again he’s shoved his entire dick into you though he must have used magic to open you a little more or it never would have fit. Yet still it feels like it’s tearing you apart as he immediately starts thrusting. He reaches down to play with your clit and this time you’re sitting right on the brink of an orgasm and you beg him to let you cum. When he finally agrees you can feel him cumming with you and holding onto you as hard as he can as he fills you to the brim with his cum.   
He pulls out for the last time and undoes your chains. You flip over onto your back gently and close your eyes as you feel the blood on your back, your mind still locked in sub-space feels nothing but pleasure. You run your hand over your stomach, swollen with cum.

“What did you write on me?”

“Lucio. So, everyone knows you belong to me.”


End file.
